Por amor
by Sanae78
Summary: La stava aspettando vicino a quell' albero, dove tempo prima lui e ...


_Ringrazio le persone che leggono le mie storie buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**_Por amor_**

La stava aspettando vicino a quell albero, dove tempo prima lui e Katherina si erano incontrati per la prima volta e poi tutto era accaduto cos in fretta, senza nemmeno che loro riuscissero a rendersene conto.

Erano entrati quasi subito in sintonia per poi trovarsi travolti dalla passione che li aveva portati ad oltrepassare certi limiti.

Quella bellissima ragazza argentina era riuscita a far cedere quel duro di Gakuto, che prima di quell incontro, credeva che non avrebbe mai amato.

Era da qualche giorno che non si vedevano, perch Katherina non era stata bene, e lui non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi per lei..

Nessuno sapeva di quella relazione, nemmeno suo fratello Hayato, che da poco si era sposato e viveva ormai con sua moglie.

Era l in piedi, appoggiato a quel tronco, e non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un po stupido per tutto quello che stava accadendo e che stava combinando.

_Possibile che un uomo potesse ridursi cos per una donna?_

Se gliel avessero chiesto prima, avrebbe risposto di no, ma adesso si rendeva conto che al cuor no si comanda e che lui viveva per Katherina e non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare di vivere senza averla accanto.

_Ma come mai era cos in ritardo?_

Si erano sentiti per telefono e lei l aveva rassicurato dicendogli di stare molto meglio, sebbene la sua voce fosse strana.

Gakuto non aveva voluto insistere sperando di ricevere prima o poi delle risposte a quei dubbi che lo opprimevano da giorni.

Sapeva benissimo che lei presto avrebbe dovuto far ritorno nel suo paese ed il solo pensiero gli trafiggeva il cuore.

Non poteva far altro che fidarsi di lei e sperare che si confidasse con lui.

Si era portato le mani sulla testa quasi per volere viaggiare nel proprio intimo pi profondo, quando una mano esile gli aveva toccato una spalla.

Gakuto che hai? Stai male? Ti prego non farmi preoccupare!

Aveva aperto gli occhi, non appena aveva sentito quella voce, e la sua amata Katherina gli era apparsa come un angelo.

Non aveva risposto e si era limitato a stringerla forte a s, sentendosi finalmente felice di essere l con lei.

Oh, Katherina! Non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto sono stato in pensiero per te e quante volte avrei voluto correre da te per starti vicino! mentre Gakuto parlava, lei aveva sollevato il viso e lo fissava Ma tu non hai voluto ed io ho rispettato la tua decisione. Ma non sono uno stupido ed ho capito che c qualcosa che non va non mi ami pi?

Lei era rimasta in silenzio per qualche istante: Io ti amo e non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto! E solo che successa una cosa

Cosa? Riguarda forse la tua salute?

A dire il vero riguarda entrambi!

_Ma che intendeva Katherina?_

Il suo tono di voce era serio: una cosa bellissima per me che spero possa rendere felice anche te

Spiegati meglio! Non riesco a capire!

Ricordi che non sono stata molto bene?

Certo come potrei dimenticarlo tu non riuscivi a spigarmi esattamente cosa avessi.

Gakuto io non stavo e non sto male, anzi mi stato fatto un dono meraviglioso lui non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso io io sono incinta aspetto il nostro bambino!

_Stava per diventare padre? Lui? Gakuto Igawa? Che prima di innamorarsi di Katherina pensava solo a giocare a pallone._

Non l ho fatto apposta! Credimi, non volevo incastrarti! Siamo stati attenti, eppure capitato e nemmeno io so cosa fare adesso so solo che voglio tenerlo!

_Riprenditi Gakuto!_

_La ragazza che ami aspetta un figlio da te coraggio ora di crescere!_

Ti prego Gakuto dimmi qualcosa ho bisogno di sentire la sua voce!

In silenzio l aveva tirata di nuovo a s: Anch io sono felice di questa notizia! Ti amo Katherina e ti amer sempre ed insieme alla creatura che sta crescendo dentro di te costruiremo la nostra famiglia! Non vi lascer mai!

Katherina si era commossa e le lacrime avevano iniziato a rigarle il viso: Vi amo entrambi anch io!

_La sua vita era proprio cambiata ed adesso doveva pensare alla famiglia sua di Katherina._

Avevano parlato a lungo quella sera e preso delle importanti decisioni.

Katherina ci teneva che ci fosse accanto la sua famiglia, desiderava far ritorno a Buenos Aires e lei e Gakuto avevano deciso di partire insieme.

L si sarebbero sposati ed avrebbero cresciuto quel figlio in nome di quell amore che era riuscito ad unire i loro cuori rendendoli un unica persona.

**Fine**

**Note**

_Por amor_ in Spagnolo significa _Per amore._

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
